City of Emeralds: Never Going to Find Me
by MisunderstoodDreamer7
Summary: Really just the first part of City of Emeralds from the book, just from Elphaba's perspective. Bookverse, one-shot might change. Fiyerba. Rated T for saftey. Complete for now. It all depends on the reviews. Review please!


**This is really just the first part of City of Emeralds from the book, but from Elphaba's pov.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, even though I wish I did. So please don't sue me for this. It is all Gregory's.**

* * *

City of Emeralds

Never Going to Find Me

The band filled out of the church, finished playing for the service. They put their instruments away, picked up their music and cases, and hurried out of the church to get home.

The green figure in a back pew watched them leave, then knelt down and folded her hands as if in prayer. Elphaba knew she wouldn't have to wait long if they were coming, but she didn't want to look suspicious. As she knelt there, she let her mind wander over random things. As her thoughts passed over the name of the church she was sitting in, she paused. St. Glinda. It had been years since she had seen Glinda, her roommate and good friend from Shiz. She hadn't thought of her in several months now, not with all the activity that had been going on in her life. But now she remembered, and sighed. She missed her, and the others terribly, but she wasn't about to put them or herself in danger by trying to contact any of them. She cared about them to much, and had worked extremely hard for the past five years to get to where she was now. She wasn't going to endanger that. She wasn't religious, never had been, even with her father and sister in childhood, but after she pondered on her old friends, she thought she might offer up a prayer for them. She closed her eyes and bowed her head lower. She knew not to whom she was praying, but she did anyway. _Amen. _She thought finally. She heard footsteps by the door behind her, but ignored them. It was probably just another disciple of St. Glinda come to worship. She kept her head bowed and continued with her thoughts. She heard the steps start towards the door, then falter and stop.

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba froze. Whoever was there knew who she was. She couldn't let whoever it was know it was really her, she wouldn't risk her operation. She turned her head slowly to look at the person staring at her. She stopped herself from gasping out loud. Fiyero stood there expectantly. She kept her face clam and casual as she waited for him to say something else.

"Elphaba, its Fiyero." He said, moving into the doorway. The light was blocked out and so was her exit. She could see his outline framed against the doorway, and she could tell he could no longer see her face.

"I beg your pardon sir?" she answered, playing up that she wasn't Elphie.

"Elphie-I'm Fiyero-we were at Shiz together." He insisted. "My splendid Elphie….how have you been?"

"Sir, I believe you are mistaking me for someone else." She said, not bothering to disguise her voice. She had already talked to him without disguising it, which she now realized to late have been a mistake, so she couldn't start now. He tilted his head slightly, attempting to look at her better in the dim light.

"Elphaba the Thropp Third Descending, if I remember correctly." He laughed. "No, I'm not mistaken at all. You know me-I'm Fiyero of the Arjikis-you remember me, I know you do. From Life Sciences."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. He wouldn't give up. But neither would she.

"You have confused yourself." She almost snapped. "_Sir._" She added a bit sharper this time. "Now if you don't mind if I am about my devotions and prayers in peace?" she rearranged her shawl and hoped the little addition about her devotions would make him stop. She had never expressed an interest in religion in front of him that she remembered. He sighed and took a few careful steps towards her.

"What is this? Elphie-okay, Miss Elphaba if you prefer-don't shrug me off this way. Of course it's you. I would recognize you anywhere."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes until they were just slits. _Of course._ She thought bitterly. _Anyone would recognize HER anywhere."_ She paused in her bitter thoughts as he said something else.

"What are you playing at?"

She growled softly, not enough for him to hear her, and lowered her head to her prayer beads. She muttered to them as she had seen her father and Nessie do many times before. She hoped he would get the message and clear off. Unfortunately, he proved to be more stubborn that she had first thought.

"I'm not going." He said firmly.

She sighed. She would have to get serious now. "You're interrupting my peace sir." She said softly. "Do I have to call the guards and have you removed?" of course she would never call the guards that policed the streets, for that would mean the capture of her as well. But she hoped he would be scared off. Luckily, it somewhat worked.

"I'll meet you outside then." He said, undeterred. "How long do you need? I'll wait."

She scowled. He just wasn't giving up, was he? Fine. He could wait all he liked, but after he left the church, he would never see her again. He would wait forever, and never hear from her. "I an hour then, across the street; there's a public fountain with seats. I'll talk to you for five minutes, no longer, and show you that you've made a mistake. Not a bad one, just increasingly annoying."

"Forgive the intrusion. IN an hour then-_Elphaba._" He said before he turned and strode out of the chapel. Elphaba sighed and raised her head to see if he had truly left.

_Foolish Fiyero._ She thought. _Even you should have known me well enough by now to know that I won't be meeting you._ She continued 'praying' for several more minutes, before finally giving up on her accomplices that were supposed to meet her, and strode quickly and quietly to the chapel's back door.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! Let me know what you think of it, but please no flames.**

**Tell me if I should add chapters, instead of it staying a one-shot.**


End file.
